Ridiculous
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: 'Why did you drink that Chad' 'Why does it matter' 'It was for the children... for the children' 'What children' 'You are an orphan-hater' Chad drinks all of Sonny's chocolate milk. Chaos ensues.  channy oneshot. R


**Insecure**

"Mooooooooooooooo!" Sonny jumped up and excitedly picked up her phone. She saw 'Canary Studios' on the caller ID and pressed talk immediately.

"Sonny Monroe," she said smoothly, trying to contain her anticipation.

"Hi Sonny this is Mr. Spritz. You auditioned for the role of 'Celine' in our upcoming movie?" A man said in a flat voice.

"Yes." She confirmed giddily. "Did I get it?"

"You did. Are you available to make the meeting tomorrow?" She nodded. "Sonny?" he said. _Oh right, he can't see me_. _I'm so stupid…_

"Oh, sorry. I'll be there." If only he could see her huge smile.

"See you then." Sonny threw her phone onto the sofa of her So Random! Dressing room and threw her arms up.

"Yes!" She shouted, and started to jump on one foot alternately, moving her arms in the air. "I get to be Celine and be in a movie!" She sang, continuing to dance. "Sonny Monroe is Celinnnneee." She sang, still dancing.

"Um? Sonny?" She froze, turning around slowly see saw Chad, staring at her from the doorway. He was obviously trying very hard not to smirk or laugh at her, but her face still went bright red.

"What are you doing here Chad?" she squeaked, quickly sitting on the sofa.

"We ran out of chocolate milk at the Falls." He said casually, walking toward her fridge.

"I thought you didn't have chocolate milk at the Falls?" she said, forgetting her embarrassment.

"We don't." He took out the carton and began pouring himself a glass.

"Then how can you run out?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can do anything."

"Right."

"Looks like you're out of chocolate milk to." He said, tossing the carton into her garbage.

"Chad!" Sonny said, upset and annoyed. (And maybe, possibly, secretly, happy he chose _her _chocolate milk)

"Sorry." He said, shrugging and downing the glass in one sip.

"You really are a horrible person." She said, crossing her arms.

"For drinking your chocolate milk?" he asked, chuckling.

"It was for the children."

"What children…?" He asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Only the orphans…" she trailed off. "No big deal or anything." She sighed, twiddling her thumbs.

"You were saving one glass of chocolate milk for some orphans?" He said, raising one eyebrow disbelievingly.

"I was." She nodded, pretending to be upset.

"You know what?" He said, smirking a little.

"What?" she said, with an honest no clue at what he was going to say.

"I don't believe you." He said, coming to sit beside her.

"Then you should go." She said, turning away. "I don't associate with selfish orphan-haters."

"Who said I hate orphans? I give back." This time it was Sonny who raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"In fact that's where I just came from."

"I thought you were filming an episode of Mackenzie Falls?"

"I was."

"Then how were you giving? You can't be in two places at once."

"Well obviously not Sonny. That's absurd. I was giving the world more Chad, which is what everyone wants."

"That's not giving!" Sonny exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"How is it not?"

"Because! Because… it's just not."

"I, Ms. Monroe, do disagree."

"You are ridiculous." She scoffed.

"I'm ridiculous? Would you like to explain the crazy Arabian ritual or whatever it was you were doing when I walked in?" Chad said, looking right at her. Her face turned red again, very red.

"Funny."' Contrary to her words, she was unamused." I got a part in a movie." She said, some of her old excitement returning.

"Done that." Chad said, acting unimpressed.

"Well I haven't. This isn't just any movie. It's Celine: A Women in Love" Sonny said, letting her enthusiasm bubble into her voice.

"Sonny, no offence, but that movie sounds ridiculous." Chad said, laughing a little.

"If you are going to criticize then just leave." Sonny said, her feelings hurt.

"Sorry," he said genuinely. Sonny's stomach flipped and she instantly felt better.

"Do you think I'm a good actress?" Sonny said, suddenly serious. She was looking him in the eyes.

"Well not as good as me. But yeah, yeah I really do," he said sincerely, looking away as he said the last part.

"Thanks Chad," Sonny said, "means a lot."

"No problem. Why do you ask?" he was curiously intrigued.

"Why do you care?" she suddenly snapped. He realized he'd moved his face closer to hers and pulled away.

"I—I – I don't know." He said, cursing himself after. A few, very silent seconds passed in which either was unsure of what they should do next. It was tenser than Nico and Grady's rubber band robot.

"Sorry." Sonny apologized, brushing a stray hair out of her face. It fell back.

"Let me get that." Chad said, swiftly brushing it away. Sony looked at him then, taken aback. "Are you alright Sonny?" He asked, seeing the conflict in her eyes.

"I—I'm fine." She said, averting her gaze.

"Sonny come on, you can tell me." He said, taking her hand.

"Well the other day I was walking passed the dressing room and I heard Tawni on the phone…" Sonny trailed off.

"And?" Chad asked, surprised. His ego had led him to believe this was going to be about him.

"And she said 'I don't even know how Sonny got on the show, she's not even a good comedian.'" Sonny sniffled, fighting back tears. Her self esteem wasn't great and that had stung.

"Sonny." Chad said, feeling the overwhelming urge to make her feel okay. "Sonny look at me." He said when she kept her gaze on her doorway. She turned reluctantly.

"Sonny Tawni is jealous."

"Of what?"

"What do you mean 'of what?'" he said, a little annoyed. Then it just all tumbled out. "You are so beautiful and great Sonny. Why wouldn't she be jealous?" Sonny's eyes widened. That was not something she saw coming.

"Chad I—I—'' he cut her off before she could finish, squeezing her hand and pressing his lips briefly against her shocked ones. Sonny shook her head, trying to figure out what had just happened. Chad got up smiling, hands in his jean pockets. He turned and winked before walking toward her doorway.

"Chad wait." Sonny said, just as he reached the doorway.

"Yeah?" he asked, still grinning a little.

Sonny's smile now matched his. "You're great too."

* * *

A/N: SO? It was a little bit random but I really thought this was fun to write! And hopefully fun to read? I might be a little rusty due to a loss of computer for the last month or two! Sorry. Review please? I really really really enjoy them =D


End file.
